Forum:Raumschiff ungleich Schiff
Ich habe mal eine Bitte an alle Bot-Admins: Könnt ihr mal bitte Schiff in Raumschiff auflösen? Es ist irgendwie dämlich den falschen Begriff im Fließtext zu verwenden und anschließend richtig zu verlinken. Raumschiffe sind keine Schiffe. Überhaupt sollte man alle Lemma der Art "Schiffe der xxx-Klasse" "Schiff aus dem xxx-Jahrhundert" in "Raumschiffe der xxx-Klasse" und "Raumschiffe aus dem xxx-Jahrhundert" verschieben. Der Artikel Schiff macht ja wohl deutlich klar, dass wir ihn von Raumschiff unterscheiden. --Mark McWire 11:48, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) @ Bot-Admin: Nicht ihr selbst, sondern eure Bots ;) --Mark McWire 11:53, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :also, im 24. Jahrhundert, wo Raumschiffe und Raumfahrt Alltag sind. Ich denke da würde man ein Raumschiff eher Schiff nennen. Ich würde denken das es dem POV entspricht es als Schiff zu bezeichnen. Bzw: wir sollten uns einfach an das Wording in den Serien und Filmen halten.-- 11:57, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :ich hab mal chakoteya gegoogled. Ship bringt 291 Ergebnisse und Starship bringt 159. spaceship bringt es nur auf 44. ich weis es ist nicht repräsentativ, aber es gibt einen guten Eindruck von den Umständen-- 12:06, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin da anderer Meinung. Für meine Begriffe, ist "star ship" und "space ship" im O-Ton weit verbreitet genug, dass man ein Raumschiff auch als das benennen kann, was es ist. Ich werde jedenfalls alle auffindbaren Konstrukte auflösen, weil ich erwarte, dass wenn ich auf den Link "Schiff" klicke, auch zum Artikel "Schiff" gelange. --Mark McWire 12:16, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::In den Episoden wird häufig genug das Wort "Schiff" an Stelle von Raumschiff genannt. Zudem ist es an einigen Stellen vom Lesefluss her an einigen Stellen besser, Schiff an Stelle von Raumschiff zu schreiben. Außerdem haben wird da noch andere Probleme. Bei Schiff kann ich das ja noch machen, aber wenn "Schiff" im Text steht, geht das nicht mehr, auch wenn es da anders gemeint sein sollte. Zudem ist es im Normalfall zu erkennen, ob es sich um ein "Schiff" oder "Raumschiff" handelt. Das sollte aus dem Text hervorgehen. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand mit einem Schiff durch das Weltall reist, oder mit einem Raumschiff auf dem Wasser segelt. Ich sehe keine Notwendigkeit dafür.--Tobi72 12:27, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Auch im O-Ton gibt es immer wieder lediglich den Ausdruck "ship" anstelle von "star ship" oder "space ship"... "ship-to-ship communication" via en:Viewscreen: "It was also essential in ship-to-ship communication, allowing..." Meiner Meinung nach ist das nur - sorry - pingelig. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 12:32, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::: Nein, mich stört diese Falschverwendung einfach.. ich glaube ich habe schon gut 50 Ersetzungen dieser Art gemacht, seit ich hier angemeldet bin. (Ich glaube die gleiche Diskussion habe ich auch schonmal woanders geführt... achja in der deutschen Stargate-Wiki.) Ein "Schiff" ist für mich kein Objekt, auch nicht sprachlich, was in den Weltraum gehört. Dafür gibt es einfach den Begriff "Raumschiff". Ich bleibe jedenfalls dabei, dass beides nix miteinander zu tun haben sollte. BTW: Pingelig ist eher Forum:Unsere Canon-Politik --Mark McWire 12:41, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::Naja, ich denke auch, dass diese Links nicht so aussehen müssen. Die Verwendung von Schiff (ohne Link) im Text ist aber kein Problem und sollte so bleiben. Und diese Links würde ich auch suchen, aber ich bin kein Admin :-) -- 12:44, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::: Solange mich keiner daran hintert oder eine Abstimmung gegenteiliges sagt, werde ich störende "Schiffe" in "Raumschiffe" umwandeln. Raumschiff ist nunmal der Fachbegriff für eine fliegendes künstliches Objekt im Weltraum und dieser Begriff ist zweifelsohne kanonisch. --Mark McWire 12:53, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Warum glauben die Benutzer immer, dass es in allen Wikis gleich laufen muss? Wir sind hier nicht in Renés Stargate-Wiki - Diskussionen dort betreffen uns so gut wie nie. Ich finde es überhaupt nicht verwirrend, weitaus weniger als Regext und pywikipedia. Jeder Begriff ist aus dem Kontext heraus erkennbar. Man sollte Autoren nicht eine bestimmte Form des Schreibens vorschreiben und Texte um Synonyme verarmen. Bisher habe ich nicht eingegriffen, aber die massenhafte Änderung von Inhalten ohne vorherige Absprache sieht wohl niemand gerne. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 12:56, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Schön ist auch, dass du nicht nur die Linkkonstrukte ersetzt, sondern auch alle nicht verlinkten Wörter "Schiff" zu "Raumschiff", die dir auffallen, oder? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 13:04, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ich finde, man sollte das so lassen. Es liegt doch in der Natur des Menschen (wohl auch anderer Rassen), dass man sich die zweite Silbe spart. Ich denke, das würde doch reichlich gestellt wirken, dass überall zu ersetzen. Und mit einem Bot kann man das glaube ich gar nicht machen, oder? Kann der zwischen eigenen und fremden Texten unterscheiden, wenn dann im Original auch Schiff verwendet wird bsp. Zitate, Buchrückentext etc.? Also wie Defchris sagte, ich jedenfalls werde mir nicht vorschreiben lassen in welcher Form ich hier schreibe.;) Zumidest bis etwas gegenteiliges beschlossen wird mache ich die Entscheidung, ob ich Raumschiff oder Schiff verwende, davon abhängig wie es meiner Meinung nach am besten in die Formulierung passt. --Egeria 13:26, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::: 1) Ich glaube nicht daran, dass es in allen Wikis gleich laufen muss. Ich habe nur selbst darüber nachgedacht, wo ich diese Diskussion schonmal geführt hatte und mich gefragt, ob das hier war... wars aber nicht. :::: 2) Ich schreibe niemanden vor, wie er seinen Text schreiben soll. Ich gehe auch nicht mit dem Vorsatz in MA, nun unbedingt alle Schiffe zielgerichtet ersetzen zu wollen. Sobald mir bei anderen Bearbeitungen (wie z.B. der Entlinkung von Militärtechnologie) dieses Wort aber störend auffällt, ersetze ich es einfach. Ich habe es bisher im Forum nie zur sprach gebracht, da ich diese Bearbeitung nicht zielgerichtet verfolgt habe. Jetzt wollte ich einfach mal jemanden drum bitten für mich über einen Bot die Sache zu beschleunigen. Hätte ich gewusst, was für einen Rattenschwanz diese Frage wieder nach sich zieht, hätte ich nie was dazu ins Forum geschrieben und niemand wäre so schnell der schleichende Verfall bisherigen "Schiffe"-Konstrukte aufgefallen ;). Selbst wenn du diese Bearbeitungen zurücksetzt, was ja dein gutes Recht ist, würde ich früher oder später bei anderen Bearbeitungen vermutlich wieder "Raumschiff" einfügen, weil bis dahin ich diese Diskussion eh wieder vergessen hätte. --Mark McWire 13:29, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::Wir können sowieso nicht alle diese Links pauschal ersetzen: Logbücher, Buchrückentexte und Zitate lassen das nicht zu. Auch mit einem Bot wäre das immernoch aufwändige Handarbeit.-- 13:46, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :mal was anderes, vielleicht sollte der Artikel Schiff mal allgemeiner Formuliert werden-- 15:35, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :nach dem motto: :Quadrat = Rechteck :Rechteck != Quadrat :Raumschiff = Schiff :Schiff != Raumschiff :-- 15:37, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :: Als Kompromiss kann ich noch akzeptieren, den Artikel Schiff nach Schiff (Seefahrt) zu verschieben und aus „Schiff“ eine Begriffserklärung zu machen. Anschließend sollte man alle Schiff in Schiff verwandeln. Mich stört vorallem der irreführende Link, der von dem Wort Schiff auf „Raumschiff“ zeigt, obwohl „Schiff“ einen eigenen Artikel hat. --Mark McWire 16:36, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Also wenn Schiff eine Begriffsklärung werden soll dann darf da schon mal prinzipiell auf gar keinen fall hin verlinkt werden.--Bravomike 16:40, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Wollte ich auch gerade anmerken. Aber wenn es eine Begriffserklärungsseite geben soll, sie doch Schiff (Begriffserklärung) und nicht Schiff (Seefahrt) heißen. Weil, wir mir vor längerem mal gesagt wurde, geht immer der Star Trek relevante Artikel vorrang, auch wenn hier auch nicht immer so gehandelt wird, s. Titan. ;) --Egeria 17:02, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::: Ich werde jedoch erstmal, bis mir niemand was anderes vorschlägt, alle diese irreführenden Links umändern, sobald ich bei anderen Arbeiten drüberstolpere. Wenn ihr unbedingt so drauf besteht, könnte man Schiff auch auf Raumschiff weiterleiten und den jetzigen Inhalt nach Schiff (Seefahrt) oder Schiff (Wasserfahrzeug) verschieden. Wichtig ist mir nur, dass auch das drin ist, was drauf steht, also das der Linkname auch dem verlinkten Lemma-Titel entspricht, sofern ein entsprechender Artikel existiert. --Mark McWire 17:06, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Nö, du wartest, bis sich hier ein Konsens für diese Handlung abzeichnet - und ehrlich: Notfalls stoppe ich dich dann in einer ebensolchen Einzelaktion. Du siehst ganz genau, dass du zumindest mal keine Mehrheit für deine Meinung hast, es eben einen Dissens gibt und willst trotzdem deine Vorstellungen umsetzen, notfalls auch ohne Zustimmung der anderen und bietest einen faulen Kompromiss an, den niemand ernsthaft eingehen kann... Solch ein Verhalten hat in einer Community IMO nichts verloren und schon die Wikipedia in verschiedenen Bereichen unbenutzbar gemacht. :::Sicher, man klickt auf einen Begriff und landet nicht dort, wo man (angeblich) hinwill. Aber ganz im Ernst: Dieses Problem ist bei einer Enzyklopädie, in der es lediglich zu einem kleinen Bruchteil um nicht raumtaugliche Schiffe geht, definitiv marginal, vor allem da eben Schiff auch hauptsächlich als Synonym für Raumschiffe gebraucht wird. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 20:21, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Falls ihr meine Meinung hören wollt, werde ich sie euch mitteilen. Ich halte das für unsinnig, da früher oder später sowieso wieder jemand Schiff statt Raumschiff schreiben wird. Überdies ist es den meisten Leuten sowieso völlig banane, ob da nun Schiff oder Raumschiff steht. 21:11, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::: Das übliche bla bla eines verbohrten Admin wieder... da muss ich wohl nicht mehr drauf eingehen. Einen Link zu ändern ist nun wirklich kein Verbrechen und wenn ich es hier nicht zur Sprache gebracht hätte, wäre es vermutlich nicht mal aufgefallen. --21:57, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::: Im Übrigen gibt es hier absolut keine Regel, die meine Änderung verbietet. Im Gegenteil sollte eher stets darauf geachtet werden, dass der verlinkte Begriff auch zu dem entsprechenden zugehörigen Artikel führt. --Mark McWire 22:01, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::So verbohrt sind die Admins hier gar nicht, die haben durchaus Sinn für Humor. Ich will dich nicht beleidigen, aber nach meiner Einschätzung bist eher du der Verbohrte hier. Willst du wirklich jeden Artikel, in dem Schiff steht, verändern, einzig aus einem leicht übertriebenen Ordnungswahn heraus? Die Datenbank wird dadurch nur unnötig vollgestopft. Außerdem ist es in der deutschen Sprache üblich, bei wiederholten zusammengesetzten Substantiven ab dem zweiten Mal nur das letzte Einzelsubstantiv zu benutzen. Das ist einfach einfacher. 22:14, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Da ein Wort traditionelle nur bei der ersten Erwähnung verlinkt wird, stößt meine Bearbeitung ja nicht an die Problematik des "zweiten Mal". Mir gehts hauptsächlich nur um den Link. Ausserdem ändere ich den nur, wenn ich sowieso einen Artikel für ein anderes "Problem" bearbeitet und nicht extra wegen dieser Sache... dafür ist sie nun auch nicht wichtig genug. Und wie gesagt, gibt es keine Regel im Handbuch oder in der Canon-Politik, die dagegen spricht diese Korrektur im Zuge einer anderen Bearbeitung mit durchzuführen. Wenn ihr mir die Regel, die mir das verbietet, zeigen könnt, dann werde ich in Zukunft diese Links in Ruhe lassen. --Mark McWire 22:18, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich kann gerne den verbohrten Admin heraushängen lassen, wenn du so gerne den verbohrten Benutzer spielen willst und allen anderen die Pistole auf die Brust setzt. Die Wikipedia hat mich gelehrt, dass sowas im richtigen Moment die geeignete Wahl der Mittel ist. „Strebe Lösungen in der Gemeinschaft an“ ist dir bekannt, oder? Nenne uns doch mal bitte, wo verboten oder viel mehr angestrebt sein soll, das völlig legale und so von der Wiki-Engine vorgesehene Linklabeling hier bei Synonymen zu unterlassen? In unserem Stil-Handbuch steht nichts dazu. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 23:21, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::: Natürlich steht es nicht explizit in dem Stil-Handbuch. Da es nun einmal den Artikel Schiff gibt, erwarte ich auch, dass ein Link mit dem Titel "Schiff" auch auf diesen Artikel verweist. Ist dies nicht der Fall, ist der Link falsch gesetzt bzw ich sehe das als Verlinkungsfehler (egal ob unbeabsichtig oder beabsichtigt). Nun steht es mir als User frei, diesen Link zu ändern oder es auch sein zu lassen, da beide Aktionen weder verboten sind noch gefordert werden. Es ist also meine freie Entscheidung, ob ich den Artikel so lasse oder nicht. Weder das eine noch das andere ist verboten oder vorgeschrieben. Wenn ihe mich für ein Vergehen bestragen wollt, dass nach den Richtlinien keines ist... schön bitte nur zu, ich werde alles über mich ergehen lassen. Das ändert aber nix daran, dass ich nix verbotenes oder illegales getan habe. --Mark McWire 23:28, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::: BTW: Genausowenig ist es allerdings auch verboten, dass ein anderer User die Sache anders sieht und die alte Variante wiederherstellt.. so ist nunmal das Leben ;) --Mark McWire 23:29, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nochmal an alle: Ich akzeptiere, tolleriere und respektiere eure Haltung, dass ihr in dieser Frage anderer Meinung mit mir seit und mir darum nicht helfen wollt. Aber solange ich gegen keine Regel verstoße, erwarte ich von euch, dass ihr meine Meinung akzeptiert, tolleriert und respektiert und daher mir bei meiner Arbeit für die Community keine Steine in den Weg legt. Danke! --Mark McWire 00:07, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :warum denn eine Begriffserklärung? es reicht doch zu sagen Ein Schiff ist ein Fahrzeug mit dem, eine ansonsten nicht passierbare Region, wie zum Beispiel einen Ozean oder den Weltraum, durchqueren kann. Dabei unterscheidet man zwischen Schiffen im nautischen Sinne, Flugschiffen und Raumschiffen.. kann man es noch allgemeiner sagen?--07:12, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :: Weil "Schiff" sowohl von euch als Kurzform von "Raumschiff" angesehen wird, als auch im realworld-Sinne ein nautisches Fahrzeug meint. Die Defintion wie du sie vorschlägst wäre weder kanonisch noch real bestätigt. Laut Duden, Lexika & Co wird zumindestens in der deutschen Sprache streng zwischen "Schiff" und "Raumschiff" getrennt, soweit ich das bei meinem örtlichen Buchhändler in diversen Ausgaben nachprüfen konnte. Ich will wie gesagt niemanden zwingen meinen Standpunkt anzunehmen, auch wenn das vielleicht so rüber kam, aber ich will auch nicht von meiner strikten Trennung der beiden Begriffe abweichen. --Mark McWire 23:09, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC)